Annabeth Chase
by Huntress001
Summary: Annabeth is a famous singer that is forced to move to her dad's house. She learns and experiences some new things in this town in the middle of nowhere. (Don't own Percy Jackson! No gods or demigods!)
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth came off stage from one of her famous concerts. Fans roared in the background. Annabeth ignored them. She personally found them annoying, but they were crucial to a famous singer's career.

She grabbed a water bottle off of a table in the back. She took a long drink of water and went to her dressing room.

As she was applying some mascara on her face, Thalia, Annabeth's assistant, walked in.

"Hey your mom would like to speak to you." Thalia said to Annabeth.

"Why?"

"She has some important business to discuss with you." Thalia walked out of the room.

Annabeth walked into her mansion she shared with her mom.

"MOM I'M HOME" Annabeth yelled into the house.

"I'm in the living room." A much quieter reply came from the room next door.

Annabeth walked in and sat on a couch.

"Thalia said you wanted to discuss some 'important business' with me."

"About that, I am sending you to your father's home for the year. I have made arrangements for the school you will be going to." Annabeth's mom stated blankly like she had practiced this many times. Annabeth just stared at he for a couple minutes and started laughing.

"Great joke mom. That was a good one." Annabeth wheezed out.

"I'm not kidding."

"Your serious!" Annabeth looked at her in disbelief. "You want me to go _there._ To DADS house!"

"You're leaving tomorrow, so I would start packing." With that she got up and left.

Annabeth stepped out of the airport waiting for her dad. He was usually always late so she decided to wait outside.

"Hey!"

Annabeth looked up.

"Are you Fredrick Chase's daughter?" A kid with black hair and really bright green eyes asked her.

"Yes?" She replied cautiously.

"Great! You dad wanted me to pick you up. I'm Percy Jackson by the way. I work for your dad."

"Cool. Where's your car?" She stood up.

"Over here." He walked her over to an orange rusted colored pickup truck. "I'll get you bags." He threw them into the back.

"That's a hundred dollar bag there, don't be so careless." She snapped at him.

He nodded and opened the passenger side door for her. Annabeth wrinkled her nose in disgust. Mud and dirt was all over the floor.

"Annabeth!" A little voice squealed from the back seat.

"Rosie, I think Annabeth is a little tired, so she might not want to play with you when you guys get home okay?" Percy told Rosie.

"Okay." Rosie was bouncing in her seat.

"When you get home I have to feed Blackjack. Do you want to come with?" Percy asked Rosie.

"Yes!" She squealed.

"Who's Blackjack?" Annabeth asked.

"He's your father's horse. Rosie and I take care of him. Right Rosie?"

"Right!" Rosie nodded her head vigorously.

"That's cool." Annabeth said not really meaning it.

Annabeth pulled out her IPod and started to listen to some of her favorite songs.

Percy pulled into the driveway of a nice looking farmhouse. It was much smaller than what she was used to.

Percy grabbed her bags and took them into the house. Annabeth sat in the truck. After a couple minutes she went inside. She took out her headphones and looked around the house.

Annabeth looked around the house in disgust. This dump is where her father lived? The walls were an ugly crème color with red curtains around the window. She didn't see a computer or TV. How did these people live?

Percy came down the stairs with Rosie. He was giving her a ride on his shoulders. She was giggling at something he had said.

Percy looked at her. "Your rooms upstairs. It's the room closest to the steps." He put Rosie on the kitchen table and put her rubber boots on for her. Together they walked outside.

Annabeth walked up the stairs to her bedroom. She walked in to a hideous pink room. It had pink curtains, rugs, bedding, and beanbag chair. Her bags were set neatly on the bed.

She started to unpack some of her items. When she was done she sat on her new bed, which was way different from her waterbed at the mansion, and listened to her IPod.

Someone walked into the room. It was Susan, her stepmom.

"I see you've found your room." She looked around. "This was going to be Rosie's when she got older, but we decided you should have it."

"I'm glad I'll only be here for a year, cause it hideous." Susan looked hurt. "I never wanted to come here anyway. Your house is very ugly. I would consider remodeling." With that said Annabeth turned up the volume of her IPod and stared at the ceiling. She heard a door slam downstairs.

Annabeth looked out the window. She saw Percy and Rosie petting a pure black horse. Percy was laughing. He lifted her up and set her down on the horse. Percy climbed on behind her. The horse started trotting to a field. Rosie had a big smile on her face. Annabeth looked away.

Annabeth grabbed her favorite architecture book and started to read. Annabeth looked at the ceiling. She would be starting school in two days. Annabeth sighed and got up.

Walking through the field was like playing hopscotch. The difference was,

Annabeth was hopping over poop. Horse poop to be exact. One wrong jump, and Annabeth would ruin her $150 pair of designer shoes. She had gotten them cheep too.

She spotted Rosie and Percy by a creek. Annabeth decided to listen to their conversation.

"Percy, Annabeth seems different." Rosie looked at Percy with big brown eyes.

"I'm sure she's just tired from he long plane ride." Percy reassured her. Annabeth could hear the doubt in his voice.

"Okay." Rosie started rambling on about some princess and Percy was listing intensely. He kept nodding and making comments here and there.

Annabeth took this as a sign to come out of her hiding spot. She walked over and sat next to Rosie. Who glanced at her and continued her story like Annabeth had been there the whole time.

"I'm going to go check on Blackjack." Rosie suddenly announced.

"Want me to come?" Percy asked. Rosie shook her head no and walked off.

"How do you stand her?" Annabeth asked Percy.

"Rosie?" He looked at her.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Yeah."

"She's a good kid. Really big imagination too." He grinned.

"I find her annoying."

"You should cut the attitude." Percy told her.

"What?" Annabeth looked at him in disbelief.

"Stop acting like your better than everyone else."

"I am not acting like that!"

"Even Rosie can tell, and she's only 6."

Annabeth huffed and walked away.

"Just give people a chance before you judge them. Your first impression on me is a brat." Percy called after her.

**[Two days later FYI]**

"Annabeth get up! You're going to be late for school." Susan called up the steps. Percy is going to pick you up."

Annabeth took a shower and put an expensive white top on with really short jean shorts, brushed her hair, and rushed down the steps.

She quickly ate breakfast, put on some high heels, and ran out onto the front steps.

Percy wasn't there.

Annabeth waited with her backpack for five minutes, until Percy's truck rolled out of the gate of the farm in the back and onto the driveway. He got out and opened the door for her.

"What took you so long?" Annabeth demanded.

"I don't think your father would appreciate it if his animals starved to death." He shrugged his shoulders and drove to the school.

**How was that for a story? Good Bad? Write it in the review!**

**Have a nice day! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Annabeth Chase

Annabeth walked through the hallways of Goode High. The school was about half the size of the mansion she normally lived in with her mother.

With headphones in her ears, Annabeth scowled at anybody that stared at her, which was a lot. A group of ugly looking kids walked up to her.

"Oh a newbie!" The obvious leader said while smiling. " I love newbie's."

The other kids behind her laughed. Annabeth scowled at them.

"And I hate ugly, immature kids." Annabeth retorted.

The leader scowled and lunged at her. Annabeth sidestepped. She was suddenly tackled from behind. Her head hit the ground and her vision swirled. The kid that was on her, got pulled off.

"The heck Jackson?" The leader yelled.

"Clarisse, it was kind of an unfair match don't you think? 5-1. Not much of a chance."

"I thought it was perfectly fine." Clarisse snapped.

"Just go."

Annabeth heard footsteps walk away.

"Well are you going to lay there all day, or are you going to get up?" The kid that stopped Clarisse asked. Annabeth got to her feet.

"Percy?" She asked. Percy had stopped the gang. Of all people…

"Got a problem with that?" He asked her.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do. Now I'm going to be late, so get out of my way." Annabeth stormed down the hall without looking back.

"Hey!" Percy called out to her. She stopped.

"What?"

"Are you in Mr. Todd's homeroom?" He asked her.

"Yeah why?"

"His room is that way." He said pointing the other direction she was walking in before. "I'm in his homeroom too. I can walk you there if you want."

"Fine." She huffed. She pulled out her phone and started to text her friends she had met on her tours.

"We're here." Percy opened the door for her.

A grumpy old man was sitting at a desk playing what looked like Club Penguin.

"Your late Jackson." Grumps scowled in their direction.

"Sorry Mr. Todd. I'll try to be on time in the future." Percy gestured to Annabeth. "This is Annabeth Chase. She's new here."

"Fascinating." Mr. Todd said in a bored tone. "Sit down in an open seat."

Annabeth did as told. Percy sat in the back next to two brown haired kids that looked like twins.

Mr. Todd cleared his throat. "I don't care what you do, just don't break anything." He told the class and went back to his game on the computer.

Annabeth pulled out her book and started reading. She saw movement near the door and looked up. The lookalikes and Percy were setting up what looked like a tripwire. Annabeth ignored them and continued reading.

The bell rang and Annabeth rushed out of the room. Her foot hit something and a bunch of water poured down on top of her. She turned around. The lookalikes were laughing and Percy was staring wide eyed at her. She glared at them and ran to the girls' bathroom. She dried her books and clothes as best as she could and rushed to Phy Ed. She changed into the required outfit and ran into the gym. Great Percy was in her gym class too. Just what she wanted. He was talking with a Hispanic looking kid with a mischievous smile.

She stomped over to him and shoved him to the ground. "Why did you do that?" She yelled him.

"It wasn't meant for you." He laughed. "You have to admit, though, it was funny.

"No, it wasn't. After school I want you to buy me new shoes." She glared at him. "You ruined the ones I have on."

"It was _water_." He looked at her like she was crazy. "Why would I need to buy you new ones?"

"My shoes now are not waterproof." She scowled at him.

Someone who had been eavesdropping walked up. "Percy just can't afford the shoes." They smirked. Percy glared at them.

"Shut up. I can too." The person just laughed.

"Don't count on your mom to lend you money." They walked away after the comment.

"What?" Annabeth asked confused.

"Nothing." Percy glared at the back of the person's head.

The rest of the class went smoothly. No more water was spilt on her, and Percy ignored her.

The end of the day came soon enough. Percy had to drive her home. Your parents aren't home and they want you to stay with me when I go to my house. When they get back I'll take you home." He didn't look happy about this.

Annabeth nodded and scowled at the window. "Do they not trust me?" She asked Percy.

"You've changed." He said.

"How?" She looked at him.

He raised an eyebrow and didn't say anything. The truck started, and Percy pulled out of the parking lot. He drove down a back road to a little rundown shack in the middle of the woods. It was looked like the only house that was safe to live in.

"You live _here_?" She asked as he pulled into the driveway. He nodded. "This place is a dump." She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Percy got out and slammed the door shut. He ran into the house, leaving the door open as he was greeted by a hug from a middle aged looking woman. She shut the door behind him after he walked inside. A little while later he walked out with a bulky looking boy. He opened the truck door and helped the boy inside.

"This is Tyson." He told her. "He's my little brother."

"Cool." He looked at her weirdly. "What?" She asked him.

"Your pretty." He reached out to touch his hair, but she pulled away.

Percy started loading some things in the trunk while she sat in the truck with Tyson.

"Do you have something wrong with your eye?"

"I'm blind in one eye." He told her.

"Cool." She ignored both Percy and Tyson the whole ride to the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry about the wait. Thanks for reading! :) **


End file.
